xmas party
by BunnyXRuss
Summary: well freddy and jason have a xmas party


\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial  
\\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1507;\viewkind4\uc1\pard\ul\b\f0\fs48 The X-mas Party At Camp Crystle Lake\par \par \ulnone\b0\fs20 jason can speek in this \par \par freddy and jason were getting there things together for a horror filled christmas party at jasons house all the killers were coming michael myers the creeper chucky pinhead even ghost face. "how in the hell are we gonna get beer and the munchies?" asked freddy. jason had an idea he walked down to the lake and whistled just then the creeper flew down and landed beside jason. "yo creeper you think you could get some beer and munchies for the party?" the creeper nodded and flew off in search of beer and munchies. "jason we need to finish getting ready for the party the others will be here soon." freddy said walking into the cabbin waving for jason to follow. "hay freddy i had a funny idea we should hang some mistletoe just for fun." jason hung the mistletoe over the door as freddy hung some lights. together they both put up the tree and brought out the gifts. just then a knock on the door jason opens it to find the creeper standing there with six twelv packs of beer and a bunch of chips and candy and a few gifts. jason usherd him in and placed the food and beer on the table while freddy took the gifts and placed them under the tree. another knock and freddy answers and he sees chucky and pinhead with a buch of presents and chucky with reindeer antlers and pinhead with a santa hat. "wow thats a lot of gifts" said freddy trying not to laugh at chucky and pinhead. "whats with the antlers and santa hat?" asked the creeper while jason took the gifts from chucky and pinhead and placed them under the tree. "it was her idea" said pinhead pointing to the writer eep i didnt do it. "any way .. now were waiting for michael and ghost there bringing music and some more munchies." freddy and pinhead are talking in the corner while jason fixes the gifts in order of first name and chucky is messing with the creeper. knock on the door jason answers and in walks michael and ghost handing jason all the gifts they had brung michael walked over to the table and sat down the radio and pluged it in he starts playing christmas music. "now we can have a party" said freddy pating jason on the back. "i think to start off we will each open one gift as the night goes on gifts will be handed out by the end of the night all gifts will be opend and we will all be passed out on the floor from all the beer good thing no one drove here but creeper you need a deginated flyer" said jason handing the creeper his gift. all the gifts were passed out freddy got some shiner for his claws jason got a new mask michael got a knife set chucky got a new wife the creeper got a gift card to bills bucket o meat pinhead got a few more pins but the larger ones ghost got a cell phone with a $4,000 phone card. pinhead and ghost went in to the next room to test there gifts. "hay creeper look up" said jason pointing up. the creeper looked up and his eyes went wide he was standing under the misltoe that freddy and jason had put up. michael blushed so he grabed creeper and was trying to kiss him. poor chucky got wraped up and placed under the tree. about 12am every one was passed out on the floor all the beer was gone and all the chips and things were all eatin the hole place was trashed the tree had fallen over at about the time creeper tryed to get away from the kissyness that was michael pinhead and ghost had disipeard and no one botherd to look for them beacuse they were all drunk any way so nobody realy cared what happend to them so they stayed sleeping till 12noon the next day when they woke up with hangovers and now they wonderd where ghost and pinhead went so they looked and looked till they found pinhead doing a ritual on poor ghost. "pinhead WTF are you doing are you stupid or somthing put ghost down or your never going to be invited to a nother one of our parties ever!" yelled freddy and jason together. every one blinked it was weird that freddy and jason ever got along leta lone saying the same thing at the same time. "ok i will i will" pinhead droped ghost on his head he was stabed with the new needles that were given to pinhead "ouch my butt hurts" said ghost pulling out the needels that were shoved in his butt. "thats just wrong isnt it creeper?" asked chucky still tide up. "can you guys help me clean up this place it needs it badly" asked jason. all the killers even chucky helped jason clean his house freddy and creeper got rid of the tree and garbage. chucky helped jason and pinhead take down the decor. while michael and ghost swep up and moped the bathroom beacuse someone had pissed alover the floor making a huge mess. when all the mess was cleaned up the killers had some lunch and packed up every ones gifts and sent them on there way "bye michael bye ghost bye pinhead bye creeper bye chucky see you guys for newyears right" "yep you can count on all of us to come for that one" said pinhead as he vanished with chucky michael and ghost. the creeper only waved as he took of into the afternoon sky. freddy and jason went back in to there cabin where they sat on the couch and flicked on the tv just in time to catch puppet master vs demonic toys they watch horror movies till about 10 then they want to bed. "well iam never suggusting to have a party ever and if i do slap me" said Jason laughing and waving to freddy as he went to his bed. "will do jason but i will do the newyears party so i dont have to slap you."\par \par END?\par 


End file.
